Shekinah Raven's backstory
by Shekinah Raven
Summary: A young girl born in a harsh world of shadows and demons, can she survive even with the help of new found friends?
1. Chapter 1

Shekinah Raven: Queen of the Ravens

This is her story...

Born in a world of shadows and darkness with evil lurking around every corner, at the furthest reaches of the dementions you can find this dark land crawling with monstrous creatures, where being smart, fast and above all one with the shadows is key to survival. One born of darkness but sees the light clings to life, young and afraid she fears at this young age she will fall to the same fate as her dear mother. She tries to hide and is successful for a while until she sees a white horse sorring through the sky, faster than even the wind. She came out to get a better look at him and on instinct knew he was born here as well but had left, that he was the wind element stallion. But she could not dwell on these thoughts as she soon noticed one of the strange maliformed dogs heading her way.

She quickly moved to run but before she knew it the thing was on her in an instant, it's jaws open with slime dripping down the sides. She closed her eyes knowing it was pointless to fight. She heard the sound of wings and the thundering of hooves, then the creature was off her and smashing into the jaged rocks. She looked to see and saw two horses standing between her and the creature, one was a blood red with brown hints and he was big stocking build with red eyes and gave off the same dark energy as everyother creature born of these lands but the other however was not of these dark lands, she gave off a calming light energy she was a sliver with copper and peral with a bit of glitter? in her main and tail also on her wings. They beat back the creature and soon it left and the two turned to the little girl with raven black hair and little wings and strange/enchanting eyes. "Are you ok? Little one." The pegasus spoke first and the girl nodded too afraid to speak "well if she's ok then we should get going Alkaliah." said the big red one and Alkaliah turned her head to took at him and skowaled "Red Hair I'm not just going to leave her here to the nasty creatures" she said this calmly and turned to the girl. "What's your name sweety?" The girl looked hasently at Alkaliah "my name's Shekinah, Shekinah Raven." Shekinah said deciding to trust Alkaliah. Alkaliah nodded and nelt down opening her wing closest to Shekinah and said "well then Shekinah why don't we get you out of here and to somewhere safer?" Shekinah nodded and cauiouslly climbed on to Alkaliah. "Hold onto my main, and hold tight so you don't slip." Alkaliah told her and so she did, then opening her wings Alkaliah took off with Red Hair running below her. They avoided the dark castle where the dark wizard dewled, but they headed straight for the caslte surrounded by lava in the region scorched by fire and volcanoes, Lord Hayde's caslte. "Are you sure that's a safer place than the plains?" Shekinah asked "its the only place the dark wizard won't dare step foot" Alkaliah said calmly and started decending slowly meeting Red Hair just before the bridge. They two shared a look before they started across. Apon reaching the doors Red Hair placed his hoof in a slot on the ground and it glowed red and the doors opened slowly with the groan of stone stiding over stone. "Stay on my back until I tell you its safe" Alkaliah warned and Shekinah nodded too nervous to speak for she had never even been near this caslte let alone inside it.

They traveled through the castle halls not seeing anyone but they all knew that there was someone or something watching them. They soon reached a pair of ornately decorated doors "the throne room" Shekinah bearly heard Red Hair as he whispered to Alkaliah. Red Hair picked up his front hoof and kicked the door a few times then stepped back to where Alkaliah was standing. As the doors started to swing open they heard a booming voice echoing off the walls "enter" was all it said but it was enough to have Shekinah qwivering in fear, even Alkaliah seamed alittle un-nerved by the voice by still held her head high and walked shoulder to shoulder with Red Hair with confedense. The throne room was even grander than its doors. High carved cellings rose leages above their heads with torches lining the walls and pots above their heads hanging full of burning cols lighting the hall's length with an orange/amber color, there were tables set for a feast yet no one seamed to be attending. But at the end of the hall sat a massive throne carved with ancient symbols and designs, and on this throne sat a man whom you could tell was a god due to his perfect features. He had a pair of black twisting horns that graced the top of his head and curled ever so slightly as they rose from his skull and not to mention his eyes where peircing yellow. "Hades" Alkaliah spoke in a soft voice and tilted her head slightly and he looked at her and the hint of a smile seamed to catch at the corner of his mouth "Alkaliah of Demora" his gaze shifted to Red Hair "still disgracing your father and following my malifecent stead" he spoke and his voice ringing through the hall. "Hades, why do you bother her so. She is not here for your imusement, but for her own reasons to which I ask you respect." Red Hair said raising his head defiently and looking Hades in the eye completly unafraid. 'How can you do that, to not be afraid of him' Shekinah wondered in amazement as Red Hair stood his ground against the god of hell its self Hades who was well known for his massive temper towards those who defied him. Hades remained quiet for a moment longer his gaze ficking between Red Hair and Alkaliah before speaking again looking at no one in particular "fine, but I do this for it is too bothersome to me" then as if he had snapped back into his usual self and his cold gaze locked onto then small form on Alkaliah's back. Shekinah felt his gaze bore into her and all she wanted to do was shrink into the shadows and disappear.

It took just mear seconds for a string of rapid events to happen. Shekinah had suddenly disappeared from Alkaliah's back which sent Alkaliah into a panic for the lost child only to find her reappearing at the other end of the hall in the shadows the girl qwivering with eyes wide and unsure. "So you've brought an enexpected guest" bellowed Hades as he stood from his thrown. Alkaliah winced and Red Hair looked like he wanted to take a step back but thought better of it.


	2. Notice! Chapter 2 delay!

Hello, sorry about the wait. But I'm afraid I cannot give you chapter 2 as it is not complete :((

I'm having technical issues and writer's block is the worst right now, plus school *groans*

The update with chapter 2 will not be until another week or so I'm afraid or a month at the latest

I will try my hardest to get the next chapter to you my dear readers as soon as I can, plz do stay faithful.

Hope to see you next chapter, have a lovely day ;)


End file.
